Vectrex Wiki
Welcome to Vectrex Wiki Welcome to the Vectrex wiki! A place for all Vectrexians to gather to discuss the best -- and only -- vector gaming system ever made! RASTER NOT ALLOWED!! Forget the pixels and the pre-rendered backgrounds, this is a lines-only zone! (Not counting a few of the bitmapped homebrew games, of course!) So far, there are non-raster articles online since November 2, 2010. New content *'11/4' The totals are in for the first International Play Your Vectrex Day! Although maybe some more names could still trickle in as they have three days later, you can see the results thus far in regards to who participated (20 people in all!), what the most popular games were, scores, look at a lot of Vectrex-related photos, etc.! Thanks to all who kept "the Vectrex alive"! *'***10/20 news***' Wow, THE most gigantic batch of Vectrex news is finally here! (Ok, well, that's because it's way overdue, as we meant to have it out two months ago!) Well instead of going over the usual stuff, why not just go to its page and see for yourself? *'9/16' International Play Your Vectrex Day page announced! Even though this day is weeks away, rules and regulations can be read and people can become familiar with them, although they are simple enough. *'6/21' Gravitrex Plus review added. Scroll down to the bottom and click on the tabber under Links in order to check it out. *'***6/17 news***' This edition covers not only a new Vectrex game, but also the first ever controller by FURY, current videos, new pages and polls, two different Vectrex stands that suddenly appeared, and more! Submitting a new article It can be confusing to new users to wikis in regards to submitting new pages, but it's fairly simple for creating new pages for the most part. Most situations for submitting new material to this wiki in particular will usually include: 1. In order to create a write-up about a game or programmer that does not have a page yet, users can click on either the list of Vectrex games or the list of Vectrex personnel pages, click on the corresponding name, and that will take you to the entry's new page for you to create. 2. If there is no page to one of the above, edit one of the lists, add the game or personnel name (just make sure to encase them in double brackets so a page will appear when it is clicked on), Publish it, then click on the entry. 3. Do a Search (at left if you're using the MonoBook skin, at top right if using the New Wikia skin) for the subject you wish to create an article on, which it will read "", which will be in red. Click on the red area, which you will be taken to a new page and start typing to your heart's content. 4. If passing along your story in regards to getting your Vectrex (and/or your experience with the machine), perform step #3, then type in "Vectrex Stories: _____" (your user name or what you'd like to be identified as) to start that up. If there are any questions, either leave them on this discussion page or this wiki's founder's page. There's also the How to write an article page to read up on formatting for this wiki in particular, and the backup wiki to dump a copy of whatever article(s) you write (or you can ask the above admin to do it for you, although you will not get a credit for it in your history if you have an account) is here. Articles have a 60 day time period to be copied onto the backup wiki until the founder puts a copy there himself. Thanks, and good luck with writing and editing! Latest comments A few pages of interest A few things to get you started with! *List of Vectrex games (note: it's divided into three sections, so keep on scrolling...down...WAAAAAAAY down...also, check out the Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos as well) *List of Vectrex personnel (note: like the above, this is in three sections) *How to write an article specifically for this site. Even veteran wiki contributors should check out this page for formatting specifically for this wiki, although it could turn out to be simpler than others. *Also, be sure to share your story as to when you first got your Vectrex (or just an interesting one that happened at some point)! There are also several polls to vote in, and you don't even need to have a Wikia account in order to do so, so check them out and vote! *Yes, this wiki has way more than just lists! Check out the total site content page or just do a Search (both at left)! Note: navigation of this site is easier if you have a Wikia account and the skin is set at MonoBook; without one, the new default skin does not have as many features showing up on this page. The Search appears at the top right, recent changes can be viewed here, and total site content can be viewed here. Thanks! Category:Browse